megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Hole Bomb
is Galaxy Man's Special Weapon in Mega Man 9. Mega Man (or Proto Man) fires a small orb that can be controlled with the directional pad up and down. It can be detonated by using the fire button, which creates a black hole that pulls nearby enemies and enemy projectiles to it. It can suck in almost any small or medium-sized enemy, regardless of if they're invulnerable to the Mega Buster or are temporarily invulnerable -including minions summoned by bosses such as Splash Woman and Hornet Man-, which instantly defeats them, as well as suck in most projectiles, also including the ones shot by many bosses like the Wily Machine and Wily Capsule. Enemies too large to be sucked in will take four points of damage instead, though will only take damage again if they are outside the blast radius after they have previously taken damage. Only one black hole can be present on-screen at once. The Black Hole Bomb is Jewel Man's weakness, and also sucks in his Jewel Satellite. The black hole remains on screen for quite some time, and positioning it just right will cause him to get hit by it multiple times with a single shot. Damage Data Chart Known damage values in units for Mega Man 9. *''For "Spike Shooters" and Wily Machine No. 9's first phase, both bosses do not have data for them because they must be damaged with their own weapon or obstacle -- the Black Hole Bomb cannot inflict damage to them directly.'' Capacity One Black Hole Bomb costs four units of weapon energy. It can be fired up to seven times with a full weapon energy gauge. Bosses weak against Black Hole Bomb *Jewel Man *Twin Devil Other appearances In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Mega Man uses the Black Hole Bomb to initiate his Final Smash, Mega Legends (ロックマンスペシャル, Rockman Special in Japan). After the black hole sucks in his opponents, X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man join Mega Man and all five attack the targets in unison with a powerful beam from their Mega Busters. The Black Hole Bomb returns once again in Mega Man's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate where Proto Man and Bass also attack the target with the Mega Men in unison. Trivia *Black Hole Bomb is the only Special Weapon to date that has three words in its name as opposed to the standard two. This is most likely to avoid confusion with the other attack called Black Hole. *Since only one Black Hole Bomb can be on-screen at once, and bosses have a temporary immunity after being damaged, it's possible to cancel both the current Black Hole Bomb deployed and the boss's immunity by accessing the "Start" menu. This allows the player to defeat bosses weak to it much faster. *There is a Funko POP! vinyl figure of Mega Man with this ability. It is one of 5 E3 2018 exclusive limited edition Funko POP!s. It was only available through the Funko's booth at E3 or through Gamestop in which Funko sent the leftover figures that were not sold at the convention to the Gamestop stores in both US and Canada respectivlely for $15.00 each (limit 2 per person). Category:Special Weapons in the classic series Category:Mega Man 9 items Category:Time and space weapons Category:Explosive weapons